


Archangel Food Cake

by Akaiba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, general adorableness, overuse of sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Week, Day 3: Prompt Fill- General Domesticity Day</p><p>Gabriel bakes a cake. Sam helps a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel Food Cake

“So you're trashing our kitchen because you want a cake?”

“You're as sharp as a whistle there, Sammy.” Gabriel snarks back, not even bothering to look up from where he is fiercely stirring the contents of a mixing bowl and Sam cringes at how much of it just spills over and splatters onto the counter.

“Gabriel. You're an archangel. You can just snap one up.” Sam says slowly, like Gabriel might be brain damaged. He's not certain that Gabriel isn't some days.

Gabriel makes a sarcastic cry of shock. “Thanks for reminding me, Sammy! I totally forgot I'm not human at all and I have some massive angel power at my disposal. I'm making this cake for no reason at all!” He rolls his eyes and sets back to mixing with all the skill of a child.

Sam tries to give him the look the other members of Team Free Will have come to term his 'bitch face' but Gabriel isn't looking. No doubt he knows it's there though. “Gabriel.” He bites out. “Why do you want to make a cake?”

“Baking's fun, Sammy. You should give it a go. Maybe work out some of that anger and stress you're carrying.” He offers the sticky, messy bowl to Sam enthusiastically and it's the first time he's actually looked at Sam since Sam walked in to the batcave's kitchen and found him. Sam gets the impression that there's more going on here than just the cake making so he takes the bowl, instantly getting his hands covered.

He stirs with more control than Gabriel, even as the angel complains he isn't really getting into it, as Gabriel starts arranging strange patterns of cherries and pineapple rings in the bottom of a cake pan. They sit for a moment in companionable quiet as Gabriel concentrates, in only the way Gabriel can, on arranging the fruit just right. He begins humming, out of key and seemingly to his own tune, as he leans into Sam's arm a little. Sam turns to look at his lover with a concerned look and Gabriel seizes the moment to tip half a packet of sprinkles into the bowl. “Really, Gabe?”

“You're right, Sammy.” Gabriel sighs and then tips the rest of the packet in. “That's much better. Good thinking, Samsquatch.”

Sam shakes his head but he's smiling, obligingly stirring in the sprinkles as Gabriel leans fully onto him. A few drops of green food colouring end up in the mixture too and Sam rather hopes he's not going to be expected to eat any of this cake. Once the consistency is to Gabriel's standards he takes back the bowl, thanking Sam's admirable muscles for their assistance. The colourful mixture is then poured out on top of the fruit before Gabriel pushes it into the oven.

Gabriel stands watching it and Sam frowns, sidling up behind him and snaking his arms about Gabriel's waist, pulling him back into his hold. Both of them are covered in cake batter and neither of them seems to care. The archangel goes willingly and Sam presses a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. Slowly, Gabriel's hands come up to rest on Sam's and he closes his eyes. Sam doesn't ask, but he doesn't need to. Gabriel will tell him if he wants to.

They stand there, just holding one another for a long while as the oven's timer ticks on, before Gabriel finally speaks.

“I upset Cassie.” He says softly. Sam says nothing but he is surprised. Normally the only one able to upset Castiel easily is Dean so Gabriel must have done something really unpleasant. “I kept snapping him whatever he wanted; books, clothes, weird human stuff... but he just looked at me like I'd slapped him across the face.” Which Sam can now see the other side of. Castiel's only been a human for a month and he's not adjusted well to the situation. “He said he truly must be a pitiable creature for me to want to help him now.” Sam winces, knowing how much it cuts Gabriel that when Castiel found out Gabriel was alive the younger ex-angel had felt abandoned. Because Gabriel could not justify his absence other than having felt he had done his part to stop the apocalypse.

“So you're making a cake. For Castiel?”

Gabriel laughs softly, so unlike his usual raucous guffawing that Sam tightens his hold. “It sounds stupid when you say it like that. After all, there isn't enough cake in the world to make up for all the mistakes I've made. I just... I wanted to show him that I don't pity him. There's nothing wrong with being human. It sucks that this isn't who he is and I would change it if I could but Metatron has sealed Heaven and I can't sense his grace anywhere.... but despite that, I don't pity his humanity.” He sighs. “I wanted to make him something with my human vessel's hands to show him that. Cake was the best option I had.”

“'S nice, Gabe.” Sam smiles approvingly, appreciative of the sentiment. Castiel is the only angel Gabriel has been in contact with that hasn't either tried to demand something of him or wanted his head. Castiel's the only little brother Gabriel has right now and Sam can understand the want to protect him. “I think it's a good plan.”

“So you think Castiel will like it?”

Sam pauses, unsure if the meat-loving ex-angel will approve of the painfully sweet smelling cake, ladened with fruit and sprinkles. “... I think he'll like the sentiment.”

“I guess that's all I can hope for, really.” The oven pings and Gabriel flies out of Sam's arms like a bullet from a gun. “Cake's done!”

Sam watches, smiling like the lovesick fool he is, as Gabriel gently pries the cake from the tin, revealing the even brighter underside of the pineapple upside down cake. It glistens with syrup and sugar and looks like it will rot Sam's teeth just by looking at it. Gabriel arranges it carefully on a plate and holds it up, covered head to toe in smears of dried cake batter and pride beaming on his face. Sam wonders just how many times Gabriel's had the urge or focus to do things the 'human way'. Gabriel marches off, taking the stairs two at a time and not flying, which Sam thinks is just adorable, as he hurries to Castiel and Dean's room. Sam is curious but he doesn't want to pry. When Gabriel, a long time later, enters his and Sam's room Sam takes one look at the peaceful, calmed smile and knows it went well.

**Author's Note:**

> Porny day tomorrow. Oh the joy. >:D


End file.
